Aliens, Yakuza, The Illuminati and Yukari
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say Miho has been working for particular groups of Humanity in defence against Aliens. Yukari then has a visit by them during her sleep... [Rated M for content and themes. On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

I do not own GuPan. This is my last story for awhile (As of 23rd June).  
See you guys later!

* * *

"What the? Where am I?" Yukari whispered as she tried to move but found her arms and legs all strapped down on a metal table.

She looks around from her position on the table and saw thirty aliens looking at her. Or should we say - Beings that didn't look Human?

Her eyes widened in fright as she attempted to move. "Wh...Wha...Who in..."

One of the Alien's walked over with a rather sharp looking needle. Greenish blue liquid inside of the chamber. Yukari's eyes widened upon seeing it and she struggled more. "What in the Panzer is that!? HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" Another four held her down and still as the needle was pointed at her arm. She felt tears forming in her eyes as the needle was injected. Slowly, but it was injected none-the-less.

"Yukari!"

Yukari had her eyes closed but she could hear Miho's voice. "M...Miho...Help me..."

[Reality]

Miho had been walking to school but she had diverted her course, when she heard Yukari Akiyama's screams from her parents house.

"Yukari!" Miho shouted as Yukari's father let her in and locked the door behind her. The pair rushing up the stairs where Yukari's mother already was.

Yukari's Dad raced in while Miho froze at the door.

"M...Miho...Help me..."

Miho was frozen in place even as she heard Yukari's scared voice. The saddest part was - Miho had knowledge of what was happening to Yukari...It wasn't good.

Miho slowly walked in. Yukari's mother looked to her as she knelt beside her good friend's bedside.

"Nishizumi, do you know what's going on?"

Miho turned her head very slowly to the left, to which Mrs. Akiyama's eyes widened. "You, do, know what's happening to her. Don't you?"

Miho's eyes didn't blink as she responded, "I know, precisely, what is happening to her" She looked back to Yukari's sleeping form then she looked to Mr. Akiyama. "I left my bag at the door." She said in a commanding voice. "Get the syringe in there."

"She's not leaking-"

Mrs. Akiyama jumped to her feet as her daughter's left arm started to spill with green and blue liquid. She raced to the bag, grabbed the bag, and (neigh on) threw it to Miho who caught it in seconds.

Mr. Akiyama kneeled down next to Miho. "What's going on?"

"I need you two too stand back. I'll explain what is going on later - Right now, I need to save her life. Do you both understand?"

Mr. Akiyama nodded and got up - standing a good 4 spaces back to the door-frame, his wife holding onto his arm. "Please save our daughter"

Miho took in a deep breath. "I intend too. Yukari-San. Can you hear me?"

[Yukari's Nightmare/? State]

"I intend too. Yukari-San. Can you hear me?"

Yukari whimpered as she tried to nod. "I can. By the God's I can. Please Nishizumi...Dono...Miho please"

"Okay. Listen closely. I will get you out, you must remember that this is going to hurt. Even worse then what you are experiencing. Worse then anything in your life, Take in a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can"

Yukari again tried to nod as she felt her body getting weaker. "Okay..." She took in as deep a breath as she could.

[Reality]

Miho pulled out the syringe as Mr. Akiyama went to call the high school to tell them that Miho and Yukari wouldn't be attending for today.

Mrs. Akiyama felt tears in her eyes. Watching Yukari in this state was horrible, Yukari then tried desperately to nod but whimpered when she couldn't. "I can. By the God's I can. Please Nishizumi...Dono...Miho please...Get me out of here"

Miho closed her eyes and too Mrs (and the returned Mr) Akiyama's shock - Miho was guiding the syringe in what looked like a trance like state. She looked like she was a professional surgeon doing it 100% accurately. With her free hand she motioned to Yukari's parents who were by her side in an instant - With towels of course.

"Okay. Listen closely. I will get you out, you must remember that this is going to hurt. Even worse then what you are experiencing. Worse then anything in your life, Take in a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can"

"Okay..." The voice that Yukari let out was very weak and very feeble...It was as though she was dieing. Yet, she had been fine yesterday!

Yukari's mother and father were ready to do whatever Miho wanted them to do. Yukari had her breath in as ordered as Miho plunged the needle into Yukari's arm, opening her eyes as she did so. She spoke a weird language as the needle pulled something out - It was like a small creature of some kind. Encased in (Yes, you guessed it - Greenish Blue liquid).

"On the count of three, you will wake up. I will hold the syringe here. I want your parents too hold the towel over the effected area. This is going to be painful. You WILL feel like the world is neither here nor there. The second you feel the needle go, let the breath go...Okay...One...Two...THREE!""

Yukari felt her whole world being spun around as she began to wake up, Miho almost threw the needle out of her good friend's arm. Keeping a hold off it she stood up. She nodded at Mr and Mrs Akiyama to hold the towel and apply an ice pack to the area to cool it down and seal the hole.

After around 7 minutes Yukari was awake and downstairs eating breakfast with her parents. Miho was sitting across from her with her parents either side.

"Thank you Nishizumi-Dono...I don't know what would have-"

"I do. You would be dead"

Yukari's eyes widened as did her parents. "Wha...What?"

"You would be dead. You wondered where I went for the past 7 months? I've been working/studying with the American's..." Miho whispered. "I can't say much, but I can say that this guy?" She pointed to the now dead creature in the syringe. "Would have gone to your heart and EATEN it alive. You wouldn't have stood a chance"

Yukari sighed. "I was fine yesterday"

Miho nodded. "Yeah, and that's fine, but you've got to consider what you've been doing. Have you been eating anything strange?"

Yukari blinked and thought for a minute. "I had a burger last week..."

Miho nodded again. "How about any trips?" She looked to Mr. Akiyama. "Any out of the country?"

Mrs Akiyama looked to Miho. "Why are you asking this many questions? I thought you just did Tankery with Yukari?"

Miho stood up and patted herself down. "Simple, I may be a Tankery Commander, but-" She pulled out a black wallet-looking badge and flipped it open, "I also work for the American Government. I specialise in Outer Space communications...And...Disruptions"

Yukari down at her cereal bowl and then to Miho again. "You're a men in black agent?"

Miho giggled. "More like girl in black but yeah...Along those lines"

All three were stunned. "How long for?"

Miho thought for a second. "Around 12 months. Since we won the University thing. I can still do Tankery, but I do this as well. Hence why you're still alive and not dead me dear"

Yukari smiled as she felt a light blush on her cheeks. "Th..Thank you Nishizumi-Dono..."

Miho sighed and walked over to Yukari, the latter looking up at her in confusion. "I told you to call me-" She kissed her on the cheek, making Yukari do her famous 'hands all over face' thing. "Miho. Don't call me Nishizumi-Dono okay? I DO have a first name"

Yukari slowly nodded afterwards. "O...Okay"

Miho smiled. "Good"

"Can I ask you something?"

Miho nodded.

"Can I work with you?"

Miho looked around for around 2 minutes as she thought about it. "I'll ask the chief. See what he says. I can only try so much. Keep an eye out for any more activity like that Akiyama-San. I don't want you or anyone on this ship dieing alright?"

Yukari nodded. "Alright" She stood up much to Miho's surprise and kissed her - Lips wise this time. When she pulled away, Miho looked...Rather happy. "Call me Yukari if I am banned from calling you Nishi-" Interrupted by kissing again.

"Alright you two, knock it off. There's a bed upstairs for that kind of thing isn't there?"

Yukari went bright red as Miho giggled nervously.

"M...MOTHER!"

* * *

[Chapter End]

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Girls und Panzer

* * *

{Chapter Begin}

A few days after Miho had told Yukari and her parents about her being a secret agent - And telling them to keep it quiet - Miho kept her studies (more or less) to herself. Choosing too study at home and in the privacy of her own living quatars.

Miho looks over to the phone just as it starts to ring. She picks it up. "Hello?" Within seconds Miho got suspicious, the line sounded like it was tapped. "Miho Nishizumi. Correct?"

Miho (almost) flipped over the person who had called. She took in a deep breath like she had been trained to do in these kinds of situations. "Who is this?"

"Name's Mesamura. First name isn't needed, I believe you already know our mutual beneficiary?"

Miho put her pen down from her homework and steadied herself. Something wasn't right and she felt light headed for a reason she couldn't explain.

"I don't-" She slowly stood up although her vision was slightly blurred. 'What in hell's name?' She thought to herself.

"Oh, you do" Came the voice again - It was patronising...Although it felt...Much, MUCH closer...

"Honestly I don't know-" She slowly held her head with her free hand as the voice came back.

"Does the name Akiyama Yukari ring any bells?"

There was a breath on the back of her neck. Miho then knew it. SOMEONE was inside her apartment...Whoever this was...Had done something...But what?

"Wh...What do you want?"

The voice of the girl behind her sounded even more sinister. "We want you two together...After all..."

"After all?"

The girl placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn around. "We wouldn't want you too miss each other, now would we?"

Miho's eyes met Darjeeling's as both girl's stood almost eye to eye with Darjeeling's eyes piercing into Miho's.

"What have you..." Miho started to feel her sense of everything collapse as she fell onto the floor into a comatose state.

"Sedative" Darjeeling responded.

As Miho fell to her unwilling sleep she saw a soft outline of someone she thought, had been removed from existence, by her very employers many MANY years ago.

"General...Hisakawa..."

Darjeeling looked around, putting her foot encased in a very touch leather boot onto Miho's chest. "Pain is what awaits you in the sleep world Nishizumi. Face it..."

"NISHIZUMI-DONO!"

Miho couldn't feel or hear herself as there was a huge range of loud noises. Someone was there making something happen in her favour...But who was it? And why...

[Sleep World - Miho]

Waking up in the Sleep World, Miho looked around several times. "This is..." She grimaced as she remembered. "Let me guess...'Playground for the lost and damned'?"

"Glad to see you remember us"

Miho spun around - Shoved against a wall in moments with SOMETHING pushing against her soft tender area between her legs. "Hu...Ugh...No...Ah..." She panted again and again as the heat drove her mad.

"We've added a few...Shall we say 'Improvements' since you last visited us"

The brown haired girl turned her eyes to a sharp yet soft looking instrument that was pointed directly up her skirt.

Her eyes widened as the thing began to turn...It was cylindrical and long. There was NO-WAY that she would survive this...Dream or not!

"I...I uhhh...I can't..."

"You can't what?"

Miho looked to her right, not seeing anyone she gulped. "I can't accept the punishment...Its too big"

"Then in that case you'll have to kill Yukari"

Miho's eyes went wider then saucers. "You've got to be kidding me! I'd never do that! You'd have to shove that thing in so I end up infertile if you think I'd kill the only chance at happiness I have!"

"Yeah?"

Miho nodded even though she felt a clamp being put around her head. She then realised what she had said and what was going on.

"I...Wait what are you doing!? Help! NO! STOPP!"

She screamed and yelled, yet no one helped her...At least to her knowledge.

"Seeing as you don't want to listen..."

Miho looked to her left and her eyes came into contact with Maho's - Her own sister.

"Please Maho...Please don't...I beg of you...Don't...Don't...I can't cope with that! You know this!"

Maho slapped Miho - Making her silent. "You should have considered that before interrupting the Aliens in their job"

"But they were going to kill Yukari"

"No. They were going to make sure she was alive for another 60 years..."

"What about the cre...creature that..." She gulped, seeing the spinning device closer to her delicate parts. "It was going to eat her heart!"

"No, Miho...How can the creature eat her heart when you've taken it?"

The spinning tube kept spinning until it came into contact with her skirt and underwear, tearing through them like a knife through soft butter. The weapon steadily making inroads and before Miho knew it she was hollering and throwing her voice as loud as she could.

Blood.

Bodily Fluid.

Angry Skin flakes.

Pain.

Heat.

Adrenaline.

Miho could feel all 6 of these as she tried to stay at least conscious in the Dream World she was in. She began to feel the pull of Reality and relished in its pull as Maho cleared her throat.

"Playground will let you go. THIS time. Remember this, in order to change what happens: You have to face us on our own playing field - Humanities Dreams..."

[Reality]

"MIHO!" Yukari shouted in joy, seeing Miho's eyes shoot to her as the doctor's all nodded. "Keep her focused!" Yukari nodded. "Alright!"

"Stay with us Miho...Its okay. You're with us now"

Miho smiled weakly unable to move. "Who hurt you Miho? Tell us...If you tell us we can-"

"Darjeeling"

Yukari and the other team-mates outside the operation room were shocked. "What..." Yukari whispered.

"Darjeeling...She was accompanied by something...Something I couldn't see...General Hisakawa..."

"That could be Deathvoltz...In which case...We've got a problem" Yukari whispered.

"How?"

Yukari took in a deep breath. "I got told earlier...I never knew this...I'm a member of the Yakuza"

[Chapter End]


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Girls Und Panzer. I mean...Do I LOOK like I own the fandom? No xD Not that you can see me =p Damn that sounded wrong...Pl-Please enjoy the chapter! *bows*

* * *

[Chapter Begin]

After Miho recovered from her almost near death experience with "The Playground", things had been getting more and more heated, from the tankery teams falling apart to the moment Miho almost got expelled from Oarai High School.

Things were bad. Real bad. Yet, they were just gonna get worse...

Miho looked out of her window with her hand on the window ledge. Since she was told Yukari was a member of the Yakuza, she tried to keep her distance.

After all, The Illuminati (Miho's Employer's) were absolutely terrified of Yukari's links to the Yakuza. Thing was, why did ALIEN'S decide to try to mess with their lives on the carrier? Why couldn't they have picked SOMEONE ELSE...Would have been better!

Much better then everything falling apart the way it was...Darjeeling ALMOST KILLED HER.

'Bitch...' Miho thought to herself. 'I'll have her for that...She won't even see me coming-'

A few rasp taps on her apartment door had her turn her head to it. "Who is it?" She called out, even though she felt very uneasy in her voice, she sounded very authoritative.

"Nishizumi-Dono, its Yukari"

Miho frowned for a moment as she let go of the ledge. "What do you want Yukari-San?"

A few moments later Yukari's voice came back. "I...Well...I wanted to talk to you..."

Miho nodded but then remembered that Yukari couldn't see her. "So, Conversate"

The sound off Yukari's head hitting the door in frustration made Miho jump. "Well, would be nice if you could open the door first, I'd rather not talk to wooden doors"

Miho growled as she walked over to the door in annoyance and opened it. "Look" She started as her eyes met Yukari's, both of them staring at each other in silence for well over 2 minutes. Until Yukari broke the silence.

"What? Can't I see my friend anymore?"

Miho sighed and ushered Yukari in. "I didn't want things to get this-"

"Shut up"

Yukari tried to look at Miho as she was put on a chair and tied up.

"Look, I don't want Yakuza or Aliens or any other freaky pieces of outer space shite coming in here while I talk to you. So shut up for a few minutes"

Yukari nodded while keep her mouth closed. She didn't like it - Nor was she used to this side of Miho...But it was something she would do - For Miho. For her friend.

Miho pulled out a flute after closing the blinds and began to play it. Yukari cringed as the flute was more like the beginning notes of a song she heard once, it was called: 10,000 Days by a band called Tool. Lost Keys was the Album she thought...She could have had it wrong...But she knew it was from the track as she had listened to it on the internet a few weeks previous on a website called YouTube (Broadcast Yourself).

Yukari cringed more and more as the flute's noise and irritating flat sound got into her ears. "Stop it! STOP IT!" She shouted but Miho just played louder and louder, until Yukari could hear nothing but the noise.

'You can hear my flute...'

Yukari's eyes widened as she started to understand what Miho had done.

'Can't you?'

Yukari looked at Miho who was still playing the flute - She was looking at her directly - No faltering, no looking away, just straight up staring. Looking at every single inch of her. Yukari tried to look away but couldn't take her eyes off of the soft eyes of her beloved Commander.

"M..."

Miho put the flute on the table but the effect was still going. 'Don't use your mouth. Use just your mind. I'll hear you...and I have to admit - You have some dirty thoughts Yukari'

Yukari went bright red as she felt her mind being read - It was like having a headache...Close to a Migraine.

'I...'

Miho giggled. 'You need to learn to keep your thoughts sealed and locked. No wonder the Aliens liked you so...Woah...'

Yukari could feel the rope that she was tied in slightly loosening and before Miho knew what had happened, Yukari had launched out of the chair, landing straight onto her with a loud yelp by Miho.

'You'll be the one to stay still now...' Yukari thought back to her, strapping the young Nishizumi's arms next to the bed posts. She had somehow gotten her onto her bed and she smirked. 'Now I can have fun anyway I want...'Cept I won't'

Miho blinked. 'Your chance Akiyama-San...I'm not exactly going to argue'

Yukari smiled. 'I know...But I'd rather we talk first...Switch to voice? And 'sides, that flute is starting to piss me off'

Miho giggled again. 'Put it back in the bag then'

Yukari shoved the flute back in the bag and the noise stopped which made her rather happy and relieved. "Thank you Nishizumi-Dono. Now the real question is..."

'Why do the Aliens want you?'

Yukari nodded. "Yeah"

Miho thought as she noted she was STILL tied up. 'Well, I dunno, perhaps you're nice? Perhaps you are lovely? Perhaps you are so quick on the mark and-'

Yukari giggled earning a confused look from Miho. 'What's so funny?'

"Are you sure YOU aren't describing how YOU feel?" Yukari saw Miho's cheeks go red and she started to cackle in laughter. "My god...I can't..." She realised she had been lying on top of Miho for awhile now and got off, releasing the girl as she did so.

"Now I am sure we can-" Miho cut off Yukari's words as Miho's lips crashed into Yukari's own, silencing the girl...Well...Attempting to would be the real word.

"Can we work together and get this sorted?" Miho asked her as they separated for air, the pair panting and heaving for oxygen.

"Sounds like a plan Nishizumi-Dono" Yukari smirked.

Miho groaned, "Will you stop calling me that?"

Yukari winked at Miho. "Only when you stop calling me Akiyama-San"

"Grrr..." Miho grumbled.

"Is that even a word?" Yukari teased.

"It is now" Miho half demanded.

[Chapter End]

* * *

Lemme know what you think! ;)


End file.
